


be the overflow

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [30]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fictober 2019, Kid Fic, Platform 9 3/4, Three Sentance Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Kara is magical, like Lena's dreams of finding her real family.





	be the overflow

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Gaeilge available: [sceitheadh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630121) by [AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat)

> Written for the prompt Jolt

Lena can feel her heartbeat beneath her skin, jackrabbiting like it's trying to escape her rib-cage, rushing out through her veins and tingling in her fingertips.

It's only partly due to the fact that she is about to voluntarily run full speed into a brick wall - far from the worst thing she's done, it barely exists in the same category as cliff diving - and it has a _lot_ to do with who she's running into solid objects that really look quite impermeable _with_.

Kara has owned her, heart and soul, since the day they met, so Lena feels her heart, and she takes Kara's hand, and follows her through to Platform 9 ¾ and even more magic.


End file.
